despedida de solteroa
by supercachis
Summary: En un reino muy lejano donde existen los tables dances cuya meta en la vida es fomentar el prauprau para hacer feliz a unos cuantos infelices bastardos ¿podrá nuestra fresa favorita resistir esa maldición hormonal? ¡Que esperas, averígualo ya!
1. Chapter 1

10 años habían transcurrido desde la pelea con aizen, durante ese periodo, cambiaron muchas cosas, ichigo y rukia definieron su relación, ya no era una simple amistad, ahora es amor, un sentimiento mas profundo que los llena de felicidad. Los 2 vivían en unión libre, en un pequeño departamento, pero decidieron casarse, ya era tiempo, estaban juntos más de 4 años.

Ichigo estaba recargado sobre el soporte del sillón, después de una larga jornada en el hospital(N/A fresita es doctor, su especialidad es ginecología…………...¡Mentira!, es pediatra) quedo desecho, tenia sueño, los pies le dolían por estar tanto tiempo parado, parecía mapache, hermosos bultos negros resaltaban debajo de esos ojos ámbar y para colmo tenia que escuchar las quejas de la morena, la cual, se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, ¡bellísima escena!, de no ser por que él estaba roncando y ella solo habla, habla, habla…….¡dios no se calla!

¿oi ichigo me estas escuchando?—se quejo amargamente la futura señora fresa.-- ¡oi ichigo estas dormido!—con ambas manos estiro ese par de cachetes rosados. 

"oi rukia déjame dormir"—sujeto su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. —"hoy tuve un día muy pesado"—la morena seguía sobre sus piernas, con delicadeza quito los mechones de su frente, la acaricio, depositando un beso en ella. —"te prometo que mañana hablamos de esto"—dejo caer su rostro en el suave pecho femenino, en segundos, Morfeo lo envolvió en un profundo sueño.

"buenas noches, mi dulce fresita"—rodeo el torso de ichigo, su cabeza descansaba en su hombro, por esta noche dormirían en el sillón, el cansancio les gano.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, 7 A.M. DE UN DIA MARTES

La morena fue la primera en despertar, miro a ichigo, se veía tan tierno dormido, que lo dejo descansar un rato mas, trato de levantarse, pero una mano rodeando su cintura se lo impidió, con delicadeza la retiro, acaricio la mejilla del chico y se puso de pie, un nuevo día la esperaba, tenia que planificar una boda.

Se metió a bañar, la diminuta bata que cubría su cuerpo cayo al suelo, quedo completamente desnuda, lista para tomar una buena ducha de agua fría, sip, solo ella y la regadera.

El ruido del agua lo despertó, ichigo abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con una luz brillante que traspasaba las cortinas de la ventana.

"oi rukia"—estiro los brazos al mismo tiempo que bostezo. —"oi rukia"—volvió a llamarla.

Se levanto del sillón, escucho a la morena cantar, siempre lo hacia, la regadera la inspiraba. 

Kurosaki camino hacia el pequeño cuarto, abrió la puerta, una hermosa silueta se dibujaba en la tenue cortina, ahí estaba ella, su morena, tomando su baño matutino de todo los días. Con una mano corrió la tela fina, ¡que hermosa!, no se cansaba de verla, el agua recorría cada curva marcada, sus senos, sus caderas, sus piernas, toda ella, estaba a su merced, esperando a que él entrara y disfrutara de su piel. 

"rukia"—suspiro su nombre mientras acariciaba su espalda.-- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?—bajo su cabeza y le mordió la oreja-- "estuve a punto de perderme esta delicia de anatomía"—palpo la redondez de sus pequeños seños.

"oi ichigo, vas a llegar tarde"—aviso la morena quitando su empapada playera, la regadera hacia lo propio mojando ambos cuerpos.

"al diablo con mi trabajo"—ayudo a rukia, el mismo se deshizo de su pantalón y bóxer. —"hace mas de 2 semanas que tu y yo no tenemos sexo"—libre de cualquier ropa que pudiera obstaculizar su desempeño, alzo a la morena por la cadera y esta le rodeo la cintura, entre caricias, besos, gemidos, desataron su deseo.

Ambos chicos tenían una sonrisa que en tiempo no se les veía, esos 60 minutos de meditación profunda, reconstrucción masiva del hoyo negro, les hacia falta, sus rostros irradian alegría, están listos para comenzar el día.

"oi ichigo"—levanto un catalogó que inoue le recomendó, de volumen grueso, contiene mil sugerencias para una boda perfecta. — ¿Qué color te gustaría para las mesas, blanco o crema?—con el dedo índice señalo una opción de la pagina 44. 

"El que tú escojas esta bien para mí"—dio un trago a su café, cambio la pagina del periódico, esa acción desinteresada molesto a la futura señora fresa. 

"entonces, negro será"—con furia cerro el catalogó entre sus manos.

¡oi rukia, no es un velorio, es nuestra boda!—escupió el café que minutos antes bebió.—"no puedes elegir negro"—tomo una servilleta, limpio su camisa, dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y observo a la morena-- ¿Qué pasa, por que estas molesta?

"no se, dímelo tu, señor me da igual"—se cruzo de manos. —"eres un insensible kurosaki ichigo"—frunció el entrecejo.

¡Idiota, a quién le dices insensible!—en un arrebato de ira, se levanto de la silla. —"acaso, no fui yo quien te dio ese fastuoso anillo, no soy yo el que te cuida cuando estas enferma, no soy yo el que te cumple todo tus caprichos……….."ichi quiero ese chappy rosado"…."ichigo quiero cortinas nuevas"….. Lo único que……."—una voz melancólica lo interrumpió. 

"ya lo se, soy una carga para ti"—se quito el anillo y lo dejo en la mesa. —"por que no le pides matrimonio a una mujer de verdad"—recordó que ella es una shinigami, no esta viva, es solo un alma en un gigai.

¡baka!—tomo el anillo.—"tu eres mas mujer que cualquiera de este planeta"—sujeto su muñeca, con un impulso la pego a su cuerpo.—"te pedí matrimonio por que te amo"—con la extremidad libre, coloco el anillo en su dedo, le entalla perfecto. 

¿De verdad?—interrogo rukia con la mirada triste.

¡baka, tu eres la única para mi!—sonrió, su rostro reflejaba su sinceridad.-- ¡ven!—sosteniendo su extremidad la guió de vuelta a la mesa-- ¡planeemos nuestra boda!

Tras la discusión que tuvieron, dedicaron su tiempo en buscar el mejor arreglo floral, el color de las sillas, mesas, servilletas, en fin, una elección difícil de tomar, habían colores hermosos, no sabían por cual optar, ichigo pregunto varias veces a la morena, pero ella estaba igual de indecisa, ¡vaya problema el que tenían!, los minutos transcurrían, debían darse prisa.

"oi rukia, decide de una vez por todas, llevamos aquí mas de 6 horas"—tenia las piernas entumidas, había pasado el resto de la mañana sentado en una silla. — ¡rukia, el rosado NO, si vas a elegir un color que sea el melón!—aviso ichigo refunfuñando entre dientes.

"oi tu me dijiste que eligiera el que yo quisiera"—alzo la voz. —"neh ichigo, me gusta el rosado"—acariciaba su barbilla con la intención de cambiar su opinión.

"pero el melón es mas sofisticado"—su voluntad de acero le dio la fuerza necesaria para no caer en la seducción de la morena. —"además, decidimos que juntos elegiríamos la mejor opción"—beso el dorso de la mano que minutos antes lo estaba tentando. —"es lo justo, ¿no crees?"—le guiño el ojo.

"tienes razón"—apoyo la decisión. —"entonces, melón será"—cerro el catalogó, por fin todo había acabado.

Ambos chicos salieron del departamento agarrados de las manos, los 4 años de convivencia les permitía esa demostración tan sincera, después de todo, son una pareja a un paso del matrimonio.

"oi ichigo tengo hambre"—era muy tarde, el desayuno de esta mañana se había digerido, su estomago quedo vació.

¡Es verdad, se me olvido por completo!—revolvió su cabello. —"el viejo nos invito a comer"—soltó a la morena para rodear su cadera. —"dijo que quería hablar de algo, no te preocupes, no debe ser importante, de seguro es algo depravado"—con una sonrisa tranquilizo a la chica.

¿oi ichigo, estas seguro?—dudosa de su respuesta insistió la morena.

"Hi, solo quiere pasar un tiempo con su nuera"—inclino su cara y beso esa fina melena negra. —"el viejo te aprecia mucho, también mis hermanas"—por las calles de karakura caminaba al lado de su futura señora. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CASA KUROSAKI

Después de que ichigo se mudo al departamento con rukia, la casa kurosaki se volvió pacifica, los pleitos padre e hijo terminaron, los gritos de cierto hermano energúmeno se callaron, sip, todo era tan distinto a cuando era solo un niño de 15 años.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, karin fue la encargada de abrir. 

¡ichi-nii que milagro que vienes a visitarnos!—estaba feliz de verlo, aunque se negaba a creerlo. —"pensamos que un oso te trago y te escupió por tu mal sabor"—ese era el sello que distinguía a karin, su sentido del humor.

"oi karin, no seas así"—dijo ichigo molesto. —"el viejo nos invito a comer"—sujetando la mano de rukia se adentro a la maravilla de esa casa antigua. 

¿rukia-chan, como te trata el payaso de mi hermano?—curioseo karin.

"bien, pero tiene su genio"—admitió rukia.

"si lo sabré yo"—caminaba a un costado de su cuñada. —"ichii-nii es una dinamita, en cualquier momento explota"—ichigo se adelanto, paso de largo a las 2 muchachas, por lo que no se percato de la conversación. —"pero, es un buen hermano, siempre nos esta cuidando"—una virtud entre tantos defectos.

"ichigo tiene un corazón enorme"—giro el rostro para ver la espalda de su futuro esposo.

Yuzu se encontraba ocupada en la cocina, preparaba un guisado de sandia (yummy, primero se licua la sandia con ejote y…………... luego les doy la receta), pero tan pronto escucho las voces de ichigo y rukia, salio corriendo, dejando sus labores a un lado, extrañaba tanto a su hermano, que solo anhelaba saludarlo.

"ichii-nii, rukia-chan, que bueno que aceptaron la invitación de papá"—abrazo a ichigo, sorprendiendo con este acto al chico. —"te extrañamos ichi-nii"—escondió su rostro contra el torso.

"no le hagas caso ichi-nii, yuzu es una dramática"—indico karin rascando su cabeza. —"por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la boda?"—Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—"inoue nos dio la noticia, es algo comunicativa, nunca se le escapa nada"

"Dentro de 2 meses"— se acerco a yuzu, verla llorar le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma--"espero que tu y karin acepten ser mis madrinas de honor"—acaricio la mejilla mojada por tanta lagrima.

"hai"—la chica afirmó, limpio su rostro, el llanto lo dejo húmedo y estropeado.

El ausente de la casa llego, sip, nuestro querido ishin se integro a la diversión.

¡rukia-chan, es un honor tenerte de vuelta!—abrazo la delgada figura de la morena.-- ¡ese hijo mió es un maldito bastardo!—sus mejillas se sonrojaron por sentir tan cerca a su nuera.---¡Masaki nuestro hijo se nos casa!

¡oi pervertido suéltala!—ichigo es un celoso empedernido, no le gusta que nadie toque a su morena y menos en su presencia.-- ¡oi, te advertí que te alejaras de rukia!—"el derecho ajeno es la paz", bien lo dijo benito Juárez, pero esto no lo sabia su padre, esa ignorancia le causo tremenda patada en la cara.

Después de revivir viejos hábitos, la comida paso tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe, aunque no falto uno que otro grito por parte de ichigo, a pesar de sus 25 años sigue siendo un niño.

La despedida fue difícil, yuzu y karin estaban tristes, no querían que su hermano se fuera, ¡sabrá dios cuando lo volverán a ver!, lo mas seguro es que en su boda, si tienen suerte, un mes antes o cuando la morena los llame.

Eran las 6 P.M., el día terminaría en pocas horas, rukia e ichigo tenían sus planes cada uno, habían pasado la tarde juntos, era hora de afrontar sus responsabilidades, fresita kurosaki se dirigió al hospital, algunos enfermos lo esperaban para recibir su tratamiento, por su parte, la morena se encamino al lugar donde vería a inoue para escoger el vestido perfecto que la haga lucir como un sueño.

6.30 P.M., TIENDA "TIMBUKTU: HERMOSOS VESTIDOS DE NOVIA"…………….. (P.D. no se acepta devoluciones)

Ambas damiselas se adentraron a la fastuosa tienda, tuvieron suerte de no perderse, pasillos, escaleras marcando el segundo piso, cuartos dividiendo cada sección, novias peleando por un mismo vestido, era todo un circo, de no ser por la señorita encargada, hubieran salido lastimadas.

"mi nombre es Carmela en que puedo ayudarles"—con una sonrisa y de manera amable se presento la empleada de la tienda.

"eno queremos ver los vestidos de novia"—mas emocionada que rukia contesto la pelirroja. —"mi amiga se va a casar dentro de 2 meses"

¡ho que maravilla, otra afortunada novia!—junto ambas manos dando una palmada.-- "que suerte tienes pequeña"— se puso los lentes que colgaban de su cuello, tenían aumento, no puede ver de lejos-- "estamos en época de sequía, es difícil atrapar a un hombre, con eso de que ahora son metrosexuales o de mano caída" ¡que dilema mas grande, cuidado chicas!

"oi inoue esta señora esta loca"—aviso la morena con la mirada perpleja. 

"eno kuchiki-san, no te preocupes, la mayoría de la gente es así"

"ichigo no es así, el es diferente"—indico exasperada.

"eno kurosaki-kun es una excepción"—dijo inoue con voz suave.

"tienes razón"—una ligera risa cambio su frío semblante. —"mi ichigo es único"

20 MINUTOS DESPUES 

15 vestidos pasaron por el delineado cuerpo de rukia, la frustración la invadió, ningún vestido le ajustaba, es muy delgada, cada uno de ellos tenía su desventaja, le quedaban holgados o largos, que momento más amargo estaba pasando.

"eno kuchiki-san no llores, encontraremos el vestido indicado"—le ofreció un pañuelo bordado que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo.

¿Quién esta llorando?—tomo el pañuelo y limpio su nariz. —"es solo un maldito resfriado"—respiraba de manera precipitada, estaba muy enojada.

"eno kuchiki-san, mídete este"—extendió el brazo con un vestido en la mano—"lo fui a buscar cuando te encontrabas en el cuarto de cambio"—explico inoue, pues la morena tenia cara de no entender nada.

"gracias inoue"—partió al pequeño cuarto, tenia que probárselo. —"espero que sea el indicado, es el ultimo"-- por la parte inferior de la puerta se vio caer su prenda.-- ¡no lo puedo creer!—un grito emocionado se escucho por todos lados. 

¿No te quedo kuchiki-san?—interrogo orihime caminando hacia el pequeño cuarto.

La puerta se abrió, una hermosa novia envuelta en un vestido blanco se proclamó ante miles de extraños.

El vestido es perfecto, hecho a su medida, la tela fina se adhería al compás de su figura, strapple con un escote por delante, un pliegue a partir de la cintura formaba una bella caída, sencillo, pero dotado de una belleza majestuosa que la hará lucir como una reina el día de su boda.

¡Te ves preciosa kuchiki-san!—admitió orihime, no podía creerlo, parecía un sueño. —"kurosaki-kun se va a caer de la cama cuando te vea"—acomodo el velo que traía puesto la morena, blanco y transparente, con un adorno al inicio de este, similar a una aureola.

"ichigo no puede verme hasta el día de la boda, es de mala suerte, eso fue lo que me dijo karin"—caminaba de un lado a otro frente al espejo. —"quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando camine por la iglesia"—con una sonrisa mostró su felicidad.

Y así, con bolsas sujetadas en ambas manos salieron del establecimiento, ¡vaya tarde que pasaron!

"iroiro arigatou, inoue"—se despidió con una gratitud en los labios.

"eno kuchiki-san no fue nada"—se sonrojo por tan honesta demostración. —"somos amigas, no tienes por que darme las gracias"

"hai"—asintió. —"sayonara"—con un ademán se alejo de la pelirroja, su sombra se disociaba conforme avanzaba. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

10:30 P.M.

La morena camino algunas cuadras antes de llegar a su sagrado apartamento, ¡maldición, que cansada estaba! Sus pies parecían tamal, planos e hinchados, los zapatos no ayudaron, le provocaron ampollas, desgarrador es su dolor, le ardían, pero estaba demasiado adormilada como para curarlas, mañana se encargara de ellas.

kurosaki llego minutos después, encontró a su morena sentada sobre la cama, con ese camisón que tanto le gustaba, dejo su portafolio en el sillón, se quito la camisa y se incorporo a un lado de ella.

¡oi ichigo!—se quejo rukia, una mano lasciva recorría su entrepierna.

¿Qué?—respondió inocente. —"quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido"—se acerco un poco mas, su cuerpo rozaba la delgada silueta. —"acaso es un delito querer estar contigo"—mordió la curvatura de su hombro.

"fueron 2 semanas no un año"—indico la morena fingiendo molestia.

¡Que dices, para un hombre 2 semanas es una eternidad!—acaricio sobre la fina tela uno de sus senos.

¡oi ichigo, estoy cansada!

"yo también, pero eso no es un obstáculo"—besó el cuello, su calido aliento impregnaba la pálida piel. —¡oi rukia mejor coopera o utilizare la fuerza!—mintió, él nunca se atrevería hacerla suya sin su aprobación. 

¿Fuerza bruta?—bromeo rukia.

"oi, no te pases de lista"—bajo los tirantes, en segundos el tenue camisón cedió, sus senos quedaron al descubierto.-- ¡maldición rukia! ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?—lamió el contorno de cada pecho, la morena solo disfrutaba, algunos gemidos salieron de su garganta, el placer era inmenso.

"ichigo"—suspiro, el chico se encargo del resto, retiro por completo el camisón, su cuerpo, su exquisito cuerpo, desnudo y terso, llamándolo, tentándolo, ¡como deseaba tocarlo!

"demonios rukia, no me vuelvas hacer esto, no quiero pasar otra semana sin sexo"—en susurro dijo ichigo. —"que piel tan deliciosa"—besaba cada parte de su forma.

"me encanta cuando hablas así"—rukia perdía la conciencia con cada caricia, quería tenerlo dentro de ella. — ¿oi ichigo que haces?—un dedo se inmiscuyó en su intimidad. 

"solo quiero saber si estas lista"—sintió su humedad, no espero mas, la abrió de piernas, bajo su pantalón junto con su prenda interior, se introdujo en ella, lento, suave, estaba tan húmeda, dispuesta, que se perdió en la entrega, total y sincera. —"rukia"—gimió en placer, el vaivén se apresuro, profundo, rítmico, en segundos alcanzarían un orgasmo.

¡ichigo!—clavo las uñas en la espalda de mister fresa, sus músculos se tensaron al máximo, el clímax había llegado, fue rápido pero arrasador.

"rukia"—suspiro con la voz entrecortada, su respiración era agitada. —"para estar cansada lo hiciste muy bien"—admitió ichigo, su firme torso descansaba sobre rukia mientras su mano rodeaba su cintura. 

"lo mismo digo"—acaricio la cabellera naranja. —"buenas noches"—el chico dormía en su regazo, tan lindo, tierno, tranquilo, simplemente ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡LA DIVERSION LLEGO!

Sin duda alguna rukia había pasado por la etapa más difícil de su vida, estos 2 meses de planificación la dejaron es un estado lamentable, se dio cuenta que una boda no es cosa de todo los días, implica mucha responsabilidad y sobre todo tiempo, el suficiente como para ser capaz de desempeñar todas las exigencias de ella misma y el resto de los invitados.

Durante esas 8 semanas, la morena se pasó en vela, no podía dormir, toda la noche no hacia más que pensar que haría al día siguiente, escoger el vestido de las damas de honor, el sabor del pastel, el menú del banquete, el diseño de las invitaciones, copas, servilletas, adornos ¡maldición esto es un cuento de nunca acabar!

La fecha tan esperada por nuestra pareja preferida estaba por llegar, mientras tanto, se deleitaran con la despedida de soltero/a que tendrá cada uno de ellos.

Ishida, chad, keigo, byakuya y renji planearon la súper, única, increíble, despedida de soltero para ichigo, sorpresas inigualables lo estarán esperando.

La morena también tendría su despedida, haciendo a un lado las advertencias de su amado, kurosaki le dejo claro que no permitiría que ningún hombre le bailara en tanga, pero tatsuki, inoue, chiruzu y senna se desentendieron de su palabra, en menos de 3 horas organizaron tremenda pachanga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS, DIVISION 6

"dime renji, por que tengo que ir a la dichosa fiesta de kurosaki"—sentado, revisaba unos papales sobre su escritorio.

"por que usted será cuñado de ichigo, kuchiki-taichou"—respondió el vice-capitán del escuadrón 6.

"no por elección"—expreso en tono indiferente. —"no entiendo como rukia pudo elegirlo para esposo"—se puso de pie y se sitúo a un costado de su escritorio. —"es un simple shinigami sustituto"

"un shinigami sustituto que derroto a aizen y a usted mismo"—ese comentario no le gusto a su capitán, por lo que enseguida volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina. —"pero todo mundo sabe que kuchiki-taichou le cedió la batalla"—trato de remediar su error.

"renji, me agradas mas cuando estas callado"—aviso el frío capitán saliendo del cuarto.

"capitán, una ultima pregunta"—pidió abarai acercándose a su dirigente.-- ¿va ir a la despedida de soltero de ichigo?—rasco su cabeza esperando la respuesta.

¿A dónde crees que me dirijo ahora?—levanto una ceja en muestra de impaciencia. —"ese cabeza de zanahoria no es mi persona favorita pero formara parte de mi familia"—el viento que rondaba las afueras de la habitación, movió sigilosamente el pañuelo que envuelve su cuello.

"perdón por mi imprudencia, kuchiki-taichou"—se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Superior y subordinado se dirigieron al mundo de los vivos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE INOUE

"eno tatsuki-chan, tal vez no debimos hacer esta fiesta"—acomodaba los últimos adornos que engalanarían el lugar de dicha despedida—"kurosaki-kun va odiarnos el resto de su vida si se entera lo que planeamos"—chocaba la punta de ambos dedos índices.

"no seas dramática, ese idiota no tiene buena memoria"—entrelazo sus manos y las coloco atrás de su nuca. —"además, ichigo también va a tener una fiesta, no es justo que el disfrute y kuchiki-san se quede sentada viendo la tele con un bote de palomitas instantáneas"

"eno faltan 15 minutos para la hora acordada"—miro el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca. —"esa senna no llega"—era la única ausente, chiruzu fue a comprar la botana mientras inoue y tatsuki adornaban la casa.

"no te preocupes por senna, ella debe estar muy ocupada buscando los stripers, esa es su misión"—sonrió con picardía, se imagino sentada en las piernas de uno de ellos, deleitando su pupila con esa anatomía masculina.

"eno tatsuki eso no esta bien"—dijo la pelirroja con las mejillas coloradas.

"no seas tan mojigata, te aseguro que a fin de cuentas te va a gustar"—la chica de cabello violeta estaba realmente emocionada, su primera despedida de soltera¡¿a que horas empieza?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEPARTAMENTO ICHIRUKI

Ichigo y rukia se evitaron todo el día, no querían hablar de cierto tema, la última vez que lo hicieron tuvieron una gran pelea, debido en gran parte a que ichigo en su pose de macho domínate, no quería que su futura esposa gozara de una noche de locura con bebidas y por supuesto, hombres sin vergüenza enseñando hasta las amígdalas.

¿Te vestiste así de sexy para una simple reunión?—molesto curioseo ichigo.

"si, tiene algo de malo querer lucir bien"—inocente respondió la morena. —"a ti te gusta verme este vestido puesto¿Qué problema tienes ahora?"—Con un ultimo retoque se alejo del espejo contenta con el look conseguido.-- ¿estas celoso que otro hombre vea a tu mujer?—se acerco al chico, acaricio su mejilla y abotono el lugar faltante de su camisa.

"oi rukia no me provoques, sabes que enfurezco cada vez que otro hombre voltea a verte"—de manera posesiva sujeto a la morena de la cadera.-- "eres mía, solo mía"—la pego a su cuerpo con determinación.

¿Desde cuando kurosaki ichigo se volvió un celoso empedernido?—bromeo rukia.

"desde el día en que te hice el amor"—inclino su rostro, lento, armonioso, rozo los carnosos labios, la morena entrevió los bordes de su boca invitando al chico introdujera su lengua y se alimentara de ella.

El tiempo era ajeno a ellos, el beso se torno tan pasional, hambriento, ardiente, aun así, no era suficiente, sus cuerpos les exigían algo mas fuerte.

La morena rompió el beso, pues de reojo notó la hora del reloj, marcaba las 9:00 P.M., tiempo asignado para su fiesta.

¿Qué pasa?—interrogo ichigo, observo como la morena se apartaba cada vez mas de su torso.-- ¿hice algo que te incomodo?

¡baka, no es eso!—una vez mas se vio en el espejo, su labial estaba corrido, el beso fue tan intenso que arraso con todo el color cereza que cubría su boca.—"a ti y a mí nos espera una larga noche llena de sorpresas"—con una sola pasada devolvió el brillo a sus labios.—" acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu despedida de soltero, por que yo no"

"oi rukia"—fijo su mirada en ese par de esferas violetas. —"nada…..olvídalo, es mejor que partamos de una vez"—sujeto la mano de la morena, con el pulgar acaricio el dorso, caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron por esta con destino a una fiesta¡claro!, no sin antes asegurarse que estuviera bien cerrada.

Ichigo iba manejando su carro deportivo, el cual compro tras 1 año de trabajo y esfuerzo, a su lado esta la morena, sentada, cruzada de piernas, primero la dejaría a ella y después se iría a su despedida, el radio tocaba una canción del guitarrista favorito del chico "Mike Ness", el trayecto del departamento a la casa de inoue fue tranquilo, no hubo palabras ni gestos solo un amplio silencio.

"pórtate bien"—aviso fresita abriendo la puerta del coche para dar paso a su novia.

"lo mismo digo"—salio del auto, sitúo ambas extremidades a un costado de su cadera con la intención de bajar su prenda, durante el tiempo que estuvo sentada el vestido se subió, dejando ver mas allá de lo que ella quería enseñar.

"te amo, kuchiki"—acaricio la nariz de la chica y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"yo también te amo kurosaki"—con ambas manos sujeto el cuello de su camisa, se puso de puntas, la distancia entre ellos se acorto, alzo el rostro y deposito un beso en esos labios resecos. —"maneja con cuidado"

Ichigo subió al vehiculo, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, a través del vidrio de la ventana se despidió de rukia, le guiño el ojo y le regalo una sonrisa única.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Dudosa de tocar el timbre de la casa de orihime, respiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios y darse valor, no tiene idea de lo que le espera, sus locas amigas planearon todo sin decirle nada.

¡Aquí vamos, animo rukia, no puede ser tan malo!

La casa de inoue lucia normal por fuera, no se escuchaban voces, tan solo sombras reflejadas en las ventanas, que tranquilidad más extraña para una fiesta.

La morena toco el timbre por segunda vez, a través del portón de madera se percibía el retumbo de unos pasos cada vez mas cerca.

La compuerta se abrió lentamente, detrás de esta, una pelirroja asomo la cabeza con una sutil mueca en la boca, tras dar un paso a las afueras de la enorme puerta, su forma completa se distinguió mejor ante la mirada curiosa de la morena.

¡kuchiki-san llegaste!—abrazo la delgada silueta oprimiéndola contra su titánico pecho. —"eno estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, es muy tarde, creímos que no ibas a venir"—termino el saludo, sujeto su muñeca y con pasos firmes la guió hasta la casa.

Antes de entrar a la vivienda inoue soltó a la morena, con un fuerte gemido que solo ella y los invitados sabían su significado, aviso la llegada de la festejada, de inmediato las luces se apagaron, la planta baja de la casa quedo a oscuras mientras el segundo piso vislumbraba algunas luces de lámparas.

"que demonio esta pasando, por que inoue hizo ese sonido tan raro y por que carajos las luces se apagaron"—meditaba la morena con la boca entreabierta.-- ¿oi inoue que de….?—una voz dulce interrumpió su pregunta.

"eno kuchiki-san cierra los ojos"—pidió inoue colocando un pañuelo alrededor de su rostro. —"espero que te guste la sorpresa"—giro la perilla de la puerta, el rechinido de esta molesto a la morena, un espacio rectangular daba paso a un cuarto totalmente oscuro y con un silencio iracundo.

Con un ligero desliz inoue retiro el pañuelo que impedía la visión a su amiga.

¡Sorpresa!—gritaron en conjunto el grupo de invitados.

Los conocidos de la morena eran pocos, en el mundo de los vivos no tenia tantos amigos, su familia y camaradas se encontraban en la sociedad de almas, pero ellos no tenían tiempo para tonterías sin importancia, sus trabajos requería toda su atención, imposible de hacer a un lado por una simple reunión.

"bienvenida a tu despedida de soltera, kuchiki-san"—aviso tatsuki dando un vaso con refresco a la morena. —"ichigo nos advirtió que no te hiciéramos nada pero, su palabra es quimera"—con la mano derecha tomo su cintura. —"es hora de divertirnos a lo grande"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TABLE DANCE "EL APACHURRO DEL OSO"

Ichigo no tenia idea que sus amigos lo llevarían a un table dance, de keigo no le sorprendió la acción, pero de ishida, chad, renji y sobre todo su futuro cuñado byakuya no se lo esperaba¡difícil de imaginar!

Los 5 chicos entraron algo apenados, por su parte keigo daba alaridos de alegría, había muerto y fue al cielo, parecía un sueño, chicas desnudas o a medio vestir, tan solo cubiertas por 2 prendas muy pequeñas, se regocijaban en las piernas de varios hombres con la testosterona al tope.

¿renji que demonios es esto, un burdel?—interrogó el capitán de la división 6.

"algo parecido, kuchiki-taichou"—nervioso, jugando con sus dedos respondió el subordinado.

"es un lugar donde algunas mujeres con una liberación mas elevada prestan sus servicios a hombres necesitados de amor y emoción"—una mentira piadosa no hace daño, pensó ishida al momento de "maquillar" dicha situación.

"mmmm"—al fin nuestro querido chad hablo, bueno, mas bien gimió, dando a entender que el lugar le gusto.

"este es un territorio peligroso, si rukia se entera soy hombre muerto"—especulaba fresita viendo una que otra chica.-- ¿a quien se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de traerme aquí?—ichigio trato de aparentar molestia pero en el fondo le agradaba estar en un table dance.

"fue keigo"—ishida se encargo de echarle el muerto al pobre de keigo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aprovecharon la ausencia de asano en dicha plática para apuñalarlo por la espalda, el ingenuo chico se encontraba baile y baile con una de las meseras, con permiso de ella le metía mano por donde sea.

¡Basta de platica, somos hombres solteros y de gran tamaño, las chicas nos esperan!—musito chad caminando hacia el tablero donde bailan las mujeres de vida galante. (Un aleluya para nuestro chad que por primera vez en su vida hablo y todo gracias a la testosterona)

¿Eres chad?—ichigo estaba perplejo, en su vida vio a su amigo tan dispuesto.

"tranquilo kurosaki, chad no goza lo que tu y yo con nuestras novias, es lógico que el desdichado hombre quiera un poco de amor¿no crees?"—indico ishida moviendo sus lentes.

"supongo"—se encogió de hombros.

El frió capitán miraba a su alrededor, tanta lujuria le causaba repulsión, él es un kuchiki, una de las 4 familias nobles de la SS, no tenia sentido que alguien de su nivel este en un burdel.

"kurosaki, espero que cuando te cases con rukia, no vuelvas a visitar un lugar así"—dejo claro su posición de hermano protector. —"los accidentes pasan y no me gustaría que tu sufrieras uno"

"no te preocupes byakuya esta será la primera y la ultima vez que este en un table dance"—dio su palabra ichigo.

Una mesera se acerco al grupo de chicos, les dio la bienvenida, con un ademán les indico la siguieran a la mesa elegida, de tamaño mediano con 6 sillas en su contorno, espacio marcado para cada uno de los invitados.

Ichigo, chad, ishida, renji y byakuya tomaron asiento en sus respectivas sillas, un lugar quedo vació, asano seguía bailando, si de algo esta seguro es que el vino a divertirse no a pasar el rato con un par de hombres amargados.

"si me disculpan…"—se puso de pie. —"voy hacer mis necesidades"— aviso abarai antes de partir al baño.

"no tienes que notificarnos cada vez que quieras ir al baño"—expreso nii-sama con un tono desinteresado y calmado. —"soy tu capitán, no tu niñera"—ordeno a una de las meseras le trajera un vaso con agua.

Kuchiki-taichou lucia realmente atractivo, la camisa blanca que rukia le regalo 1 semana atrás le sentó de maravilla y ese pantalón negro que compro minutos antes en una boutique le daba un toque elegante.

"señor no tenemos agua, si quiere le puedo traer un vaso con otra bebida"—se disculpo la mesera.

"jugo de naranja"—su orden estaba fuera de lugar.

"lo siento señor pero tampoco tenemos jugo de naranja"

"Entonces que clase de bebida tienen"— con prudencia expresó byakuya.

"tequila, ron, bacardi, coñac, vocka, cerveza, blahh bla bla blahhhhh y red bull"—la mesera termino con la boca seca después de decir tremenda lista de bebidas.

"esas libaciones contienen alcohol"—nii-sama es una persona sana, incapaz de ingerir algo nocivo para su organismo.

"si"—asintió la mujer a un costado de él.

"no quiero nada"—cruzo las piernas y coloco sus manos de la misma manera sobre ellas.

"oi byakuya tu eres un alma, no tienes cuerpo, eso es solo un gaigi"—exasperado por el comportamiento de su cuñado arremetió ichigo.

"seria una lastima que rukia se quedara sin esposo¿no crees kurosaki?—por suerte su zanpatukoh no estaba con él, de lo contrario, ichigo estaría partido en mil pedazos.

¿Me estas amenazando?—frunció el entrecejo, byakuya es el iceberg de su titanic, se empeña en hacerlo quedar mal frente a los demás.

"si¿algún problema?"—levanto ambas cejas.

"maldita sea mi suerte"—dijo entre dientes el chico naranja, ama a rukia con todo su corazón, ella es la única razón por la cual se traga su orgullo de macho domínate.

Renji había observado desde una esquina toda la exhibición de su capitán por lo que decidió darle una lección, llamo a una bailarina y le dio 200 yens como paga para que le bailara a nii-sama.

La bailarina exótica se acerco a el apuesto capitán, acaricio su mejilla, con una estola rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sus pechos pero el se resistió, un hombre de su nivel jamás cedería a una provocación tan lasciva.

"no seas tímido, guapo"—le susurro al oído acariciando su mentón.-- ¿es tu primera vez?—no hizo caso a la advertencia de byakuya, hizo a un lado sus manos y se situó entre sus piernas, por un momento el frío hombre pareció disfrutarlo pero en segundos recupero su postura formal.

La atrevida mujer no titubeo y sujeto con una mano su virilidad, el desventurado hombre solo dejo salir un gemido de sus labios.

"kurosaki"—volteo a ver a su cuñado esperando una ayuda de su parte.

"oi byakuya no seas chillón, compórtate como un hombre y disfruta la función"— una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se adueño de su cara.-- "además, no eres virgen ¿o si?"

"mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo, kurosaki"—esto debía ser una ilusión, el capitán de la división 6 estaba sonrojado y apenado.

La mujer siguió haciendo su trabajo, desabotono 3 sitios de la camisa, un torso suave, varonil, firme, salio a relucir, no había duda byakuya es todo un hombre, esos pectorales solo se obtienen tras horas de duro entrenamiento, la bailarina exótica se dejo llevar, acaricio el pecho con la yema de los dedos mientras nii-sama solo la observaba temeroso de la hazaña.

"eres un bombón, hombres como tu hay pocos"—recorrió el labio inferior con la punta de su larga uña. — ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado?—con la extremidad libre le rodeo el cuello.

"lo siento señorita pero no soy esa clase de hombres"— con la mano izquierda se libro de la opresión sobre su cerviz.-- "soy un respetable capitán"

¿Tienes un barco?—indago la mujer.

"no"— con la fuerza suficiente de un toro bravo se puso de pie obligando a la mujer hiciera lo mismo que él. —"lo siento pero este tipo de lugares no son santo de mi devoción"—la bailarina lo veía con sorpresa, pues nadie se resistía a sus encantos logrados gracias a una buena operación y liposucción.

"como quieras, no sabes de lo que te pierdes"—con indignación y su orgullo entre las patas se alejo del hombre indomable.

byakuya abotonaba los lugares abiertos de su camisa mientras una voz de fondo avisaba el comienzo del show, una mujer alta de curvas prominentes y piernas largas bien delineadas se avecinaba detrás de las cortinas que cubrían la parte trasera del escenario.

La agraciada bailarina se movía al compás de la música, sus piernas y manos se enrollaron a un tubo metálico, poco a poco trepó a la punta de este, con un ligera inclinación descendió a la misma velocidad a la que subió.

Después de la faena con el tubo, se arrastro de manera sexy por el suelo, su trasero subía y bajaba como una ola en la playa, ichigo estaba en primera fila, su mesa estaba pegada al tablero de madera, la mujer le coqueteo, con algunas miradas e insinuaciones le dejo claro sus intenciones.

A gatas la bailarina se acerco a ichigo.

"hola bombón, busca diversión"—acaricio el contorno de su rostro. —"si quieres te puedo hacer un privado"—intento besarlo pero kurosaki se impulso hacia atrás evitando así, el contacto de ambos labios.

"lo siento, la única que me puede besar es rukia, mi novia"—sus ojos ámbar destellaban amor al mencionar el nombre de su morena, la mujer entendió, contra el amor no se puede luchar por mas que se intente.

¡Vaya, esa rukia te tiene cautivado ¿verdad?!

"si, es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo y te busques otros clientes"—dio un sorbo al red bull que ordeno durante el tiempo que la bailarina exótica seducía a su cuñado.

Ichigo y byakuya se la pasaron sentados observando las locuras de sus camaradas, renji, keigo, chad e incluso ishida se la pasaron en grande, bailando, bebiendo, tocando las diferentes carnes, que pasaban por sus manos, sip, aquello era el cielo para ese grupo de amigos borrachos y mal intencionados dominados por la cabeza de abajo.

¡kuchiki-taichou mire, con una mano!—con algunos tequilas de mas, la estola de una de las bailarinas rodeando su cuello, el rostro cubierto de lápiz labial y la corbata de ¡sabrá dios quien es el dueño! Atada alrededor de su cabeza, abarai se paraba sobre su mano izquierda.


	3. Chapter 3

SERENATA: ¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKISMO! 

La despedida de la morena es una locura total, hombres en tangas se paseaban por la casa, algunos sentados en las piernas de las invitadas otros tantos bailando al ritmo de la música desenfrenada, todas las presentes le agradecieron a senna por tan buen gusto, los stripers que contrato están hechos unos cueros.

Durante 2 horas la fiesta se rigió por juegos acorde a la ocasión, uno de los primeros en amenizar la fiesta, fue el clásico juego de la competencia de biberón el cual tiene la forma de un pene, le siguió el ponle el pajarito al desdichado afiche que cuelga de la puerta, sip, el lugar era una sucursal de estrógeno en potencia, los juegos subían de tono, las femeninas desataban su libido y la morena solo se dejaba llevar por lo que hacían sus amigas.

La sala contaba con una pequeña barra surtida de todo tipo de bebidas, la morena se sirvió varias veces su licor favorito, sake, el único capaz de sacar a flote su lado cariñoso y desinhibido.

La morena se encontraba recargada en el borde de la mesa, con tanto sake en su sangre el equilibrio comenzaba a fallarle.

Una chica de corta cabellera se acerco a la morena 

¿oi kuchiki-san de que tamaño tiene el equipo ichigo?—curioso la mujer de melena violeta.

¡tatsuki eres una golosa!—dio un trago al vaso con sake que sostenía en la mano.-- ¿has visto su zanpatukoh?

"si"—respondió tatsuki sonrojada por tanta bebida.

"mi ichigo tiene una GRAN fuerza espiritual, ¿entiendes?"—rió con picardía.

"que envidia kuchiki-san"—acepto el sentimiento de celo. —"nunca lo imagine de ichigo"—tomo la botella de bacardi que se situa a su costado y lleno su vaso. —"tan delgado que se ve y salio con tremendo equipo"

"yup, es un CAMPEON en el salto con caída doble"—la morena esta en un estado deplorable, tanto alcohol acabo con su pudor, cualquier pregunta indiscreta ella la contestaria sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Uno de los stripers paso frente a rukia, meneo con singular alegría esa nalgas que sobresalen de su tanga, la morena no se resistió y lo llamo.

¡oi tu, ven, mama necesita calor humano!—el striper cargo a la morena, camino hacia una silla, le sentó en esta y comenzó a bailarle, exponiendo parte de su anatomía masculina.-- ¡uuuyy que aguado, mi ichigo tiene mejores pompas!—con unas cuantas nalgadas compro la firmeza de la carne envuelta.—"ichigo te extraño, hip…….hip……salud por mi DOTADO esposo"-- de un solo trago se termino el sake de su vaso.

Mientras rukia se recreaba la pupila con tanto esteroide que rondaba la sala de la casa, senna se echaba un palomazo (para los que no entiendan, palomazo es cantar aun cuando no eres un profesional) desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

"Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho, infrahumano, maldita sabandija cuanto daño me has hecho, AJUAAAAAAAA y amárrenme que ando suelta"—cantaba senna con un toque de tequila incrustado en la garganta.-- ¿me estas oyendo inútil?

¡Eso senna dale con todo a los malditos hombres traicioneros!—con la mano alzada apoyaba la pelirroja a su amiga.

¡Échale senna de tu ronco pecho!—aplaudió en muestra de admiración a su compañera.-- ¡gracias paquita por esta canción tan llegadora!—retribuyo la morena. (Te queremos paka la del barrio aunque no abras los ojos)

"y este párrafo se lo dedico a mi ex-novio"—aviso senna antes de entonar el adiós definitivo. —"desecho de la vida te odio y te desprecio, rata de 2 patas te estoy hablando a ti, por que un bicho rastrero aun siendo el mas maldito, comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito… Y ARRIBA LAS MUJERES"—arrojó su vaso de tequila, los pedazos de vidrio se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

el publico aplaudio con desmero la interpretacion de senna, no cabe duda que cuando estas borracha todo lo que escuches, comas o veas, te sabe a gloria.

Uno de los striper quedo enganchado del encanto orihime, desde que llego cupido lo flecho, con miradas coquetas y sonrisas picaras trato de ligarse a la chica.

Se aproximo a la pelirroja y le dio una nota que decía: "te espero en el jardín, no tardes", la chica se sonrojo por el atrevido mensaje.

"que suerte tienes miss pechonalidad"—musito senna sentándose a un lado de ella. —"ese chico esta como me lo receto el doctor"

"eno que cosas dices senna"—entrelazo sus manos y las coloco sobre su rodilla. —"yo no puedo, tengo novio, jamás le haría una cosa así a ishida"—dejo claro su posición de novia abnegada. 

"ojos que no ven cuernos que no sienten"—dijo senna.

Mientras senna corrompía a inoue, la morena bailaba con uno de los stripers.

"eres un bombón de mujer"—halagó la belleza poética de la morena 

"lo se"—indico rukia con un tono altivo.

El hombre intento meter mano donde no debía y causo la ira de rukia.

¡Que te pasa idiota, ese lugar es sagrado, solo mi ichigo puede tocarlo"—arremetió con una patada y tacón fino de punta en la entrepierna, el ahora impotente hombre se retorcía de dolor, unas lagrimas resbalaron de su cara.—"respeta lo que no es tuyo"—se alejo de la desagradable escena.

Tatsuki se acerco a un cuadro de madera que simulaba un escenario, sujeto el micrófono que descansaba sobre una bocina y aviso a todos los presentes, la hora del pastel había llegado.

Senna salio de la cocina con un enorme pastel que reposaba sobre una mesa con ruedas, es de fresa el favorito de la morena, pero tenía algo muy singular que llamo la atención de los demás, su forma es la de un miembro masculino.

¡Feliz despedida de soltera kuchiki-san!—grito tatsuki, las ondas que emitía el micrófono se expandieron por todo el cuarto.

¡arigato chicas!—en contra de su voluntad de hierro unas lagrimas resbalaron de ese par de estrellas violetas.

Rukia ya estaba mas pa' lla que pa' ka, los 20 vasos con sake que se bebió durante el transcurso de la fiesta liberaron esa parte bondadosa que ama y reparte besos a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, así es, señoras y señores fans de la barra libre, nuestra querida rukia esta dominada por la época de paz y amor para todos.

"gracias por venir, adiosito, se cuidan, valen mil……. ¡hey, tu, deja mi botella de tequileishon!"—despedía a los invitados nuestra amable senna.

Después de desalojar a todos los gorrones, senna se acerco a la morena, tomo asiento junto a ella, le rodeo los hombros y le dedico unas palabras desde lo más profundo de su alcoholizado corazón. 

¡kuchiki-san llegaste a mi vida y no te vi pasar, después llamaste a mi puerta, pensé que era mi cobrador y te golpee con una sartén………. Hooooooo kuchiki-san cuanto te voy a extrañar, maldito ichigo-chan nos quitas a una gran mujer, a una gran amiga, a una gran actriz, hollywood esta llorando por tu perdida……….!—sujeto la barbilla de la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.—"kuchki-san sniff sniff "

"gracias por tus poéticas palabras, hip……hip….senna, yo también te voy a extrañar…hip"—la morena dio un trago a la botella de sake que sostenía en su mano, recargo su rostro en el hombro de la chica y le dio una palmadita como muestra de cariño. 

¡kuchki-san llévame a tu luna de miel!—lagrimas brotaron de esos ojos ámbar.

¡Claro que si senna, ichigo y yo te haremos un lugarcito en nuestra cama!—acaricio la mejilla y le dio un sincero beso en la frente.-- ¡cálmate, no seas chillona, recuerda que el que madruga se queda con el mejor desayuno, ¿que no?!

"eno no sabia que kuchiki-san y senna fueran tan amigas"—recogía algunas de las botellas vacías que rodaban por la casa. 

"una sola palabra orihime, TEQUILA"—tatsuki es la única que mantiene la cordura aun estando borracha.

¡click, tengo una idea!—alzo una mano con el dedo índice levantado.-- ¡le voy a llevar serenata a mi ichigolin, ya debe estar en la casa!—sonrió con inocencia la morena. 

¡Maestra!—dijo con admiración senna.

"eno kuchiki-san , kuroski-kun se va enojar si te ve en ese estado"—advirtió inoue.

"orihime tiene razón, tu mejor que nadie conoce el carácter de ichigo"—su juicio es igual al de su amiga pelirroja.

¿Cuál estado?—se puso de pie, senna la observaba con la cara iluminada. — ¡estoy mejor que nunca, mira nada mas que curvas!

"no las escuches, son un par de envidiosas, luces sensacional kuchiki-san"—se levanto del sillón y acompaño a rukia en su osadía. —"vamos kuchki-san, tenemos que buscar un mariachi"—senna sujeto la muñeca de la morena, las 2 chicas están borrachas, desorientadas y completamente chifladas.

Tatsuki e inoue se quedaron limpiando la casa, el grupo de invitados dejo un desbarajuste, papeles por doquier, una que otra ropa interior, botellas bacías, confetis de múltiples colores adornaban la alfombra y una torre de vasos desechables se incrusto en la sala, las 2 chicas pidieron ayuda pero todos se dieron a la fuga. 

La morena y senna recorrieron cada lugar de karakura en busca de un mariachi, miraron a todas partes, arriba, abajo, el centro, derecha e izquierda, ¿maldición, donde carajos se encuentran? 

¡hey mariachis salgan de su escondite!—grito senna frustrada y enojada, llevaba toda la madrugada buscando un mariachi de la localidad. 

"pichito pichito pichito pichito"—llamo la morena como si de perros se tratase.

De pronto lo inesperado sucedió en una ciudad de Japón, ¡un mariachi apareció!

"disculpen señoritas, no les gustaría contratarnos, somos muy baratos"—indicó uno de los 10 hombres que tenían puestos un sombrero y sujetando en la mano un instrumento. 

"escuchaste senna nos dijo señoritas"—se encogió de hombros y rió con picardía.

¡Qué tierno, no hay duda que todavía existen hombres decentes!—acomodo la pañoleta con la que sujetaba su cabello.

"les daremos una prueba de nuestro talento"—paso 3 dedos entre las cuerdas de su guitarra.-- ¡arránquense muchachos! 

Cada uno de los integrantes comenzó a tocar su respectivo instrumento.

MARIACHIS: 

Que bonitos ojos tienes  
De bajo de esas dos cejas  
De bajo de esas dos cejas  
Que bonitos ojos tienes

"no me lo tomen a mal, pero la verdad mis ojos son una chulada"—parpadeo coquetamente.-- ¿acaso no son los mas bellos del universo? 

¡Esta súper claro, ellos están inspirados en mis ojos, ¿Qué no, señoooooor mariachis?!—senna no iba a permitir que sus ojazos ámbar se quedaran atrás.

Los mariachis solo se reían de es par de viejas borrachas. 

Ellos me quieren mirar  
Pero si tu no los dejas  
Pero si tu no los dejas  
Ni siquiera parpariar

¡kuchki-san déjalos parpadear!—aviso senna tras escuchar la estrofa. 

¡No puedo, help help!

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

Rukia quedo muy complacida con la interpretación y decidió contratarlos.

Los 10 hombres de sombrero anchó se subieron al coche de senna, debido a su tamaño y peso, era casi imposible que todos entraran en ese bochito rosado, pero por razones ilógicas, los 10 individuos se acoplaron al molde del carro.

El pobre bochito avanzaba con gran esfuerzo, parecía flecha con la punta al cielo, la defensa esta elevada y la cajuela arrastrada, el peso acumulado en los asientos traseros es inmenso. 

¡Llegamos!—apago el motor, saco la llave de la hendidura, abrió su puerta lateral y bajo del bocho rosado.-- ¡bajéense!—ordeno senna.

Los mariachis la veían con indignación, como fregados se iban a bajar, si el maldito carro solo tiene 2 puertas, la morena seguía sentada, por lo que solo quedaba un lugar por el cual salir, pero senna cerró dicha puerta con seguro.

"lo siento"-- admitió su error, metió la llave en la rendija y abrió la puerta.-- ¡oi kuchki-san tu también bájate o esperas que te cargue!—rukia hizo caso a su amiga y se bajo por la puerta a su derecha.

Uno por uno fueron desalojando el pequeño bocho rosado, se formaron en hilera esperando la orden de la morena.

"muy bien chicos, están listos"—señalo el segundo piso donde dormía ichigo.

¿Qué canción señorita?—pregunto la cabecilla del grupo. 

"si nos dejan"—afirmo rukia.

La luz del departamento 23 en la segunda plata se encontraba apagada. ¡Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar el galán fresa! 

MARIACHIS: 

Si nos dejan  
nos vamos a querer toda la vida.  
Si nos dejan  
nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo.  
Yo creo  
podemos ser un nuevo amanecer  
de un nuevo día.  
Yo pienso  
que tú y yo podemos ser felices todavía.

¡ichigo esto es por ti, te amo!—grito a todo pulmón en un intervalo de la canción.

Por lo visto ichigo es de sueño liviano pues se despertó inmediato, la luz del cuarto principal se encendió, una sombra se vislumbró en las cortinas de la ventana. 

¿RUKIA?—entreabrió la fina cortina, una silueta conocida canta con toda la fuerza de su garganta.

¡oi ichigo!—lo saludo con la mano alzada.--- ¡sal al balcón! 

El chico obedeció el pedido de su novia, estaba realmente sorprendido, rukia nunca había hecho una demostración de amor tan abierta, pero eso no importa, su corazón esta a mil por hora, su dulce morena le llevo serenata. ¡Que noche más romántica!

MARIACHI:   
Si nos dejan  
buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo.  
Si nos dejan  
haremos de las nubes tercuiopelo.  
Y ahí juntitos los dos  
cercita de Dios  
será lo que soñamos.

Ichigo esta emocionado, no sabe como explicarlo, simplemente se tiene que estar en su lugar para saber lo que es estar enamorado.

La morena le dio la última indicación al cabecilla del mariachi, ella misma quiere entonar la última estrofa, se la quiere dedicar a su más grande y único amor, su ichigo. 

¡Si nos dejan te llevo de la mano, corazón y ahí nos vamos, si nos dejan de todo lo demás nos olvidamos, TE AMO KUROSAKI ICHIGO!

Tanto amor por parte de la morena solo tiene una explicación, esta borracha, sip, después de meditarlo, ichigo se dio cuenta de su estado alcoholizado.

¡Demonios rukia estas borracha!


	4. Chapter 4

¿QUIEN PAGA?

Rukia salio bien librada de la fase 2 de una jarra bien dada, había pasado de la seriedad a la alegría después al amor por todo el mundo y ahora se adentraba al maravilloso mundo de lo desconocido, sip, todo era nuevo y fuera de la realidad para esa desdichada chica con unas copas de mas.

Ichigolin observaba con desconcierto la actitud de su morena, bailaba, cantaba, saltaba y chiflaba al ritmo de la guitarra.

¡Maldición rukia, estas hasta las chanclas, mira que aspecto tienes, hasta el rimel se te corrió!—grito ichigo desde el balcón.

Con todo el argüende que se armo en la planta baja la morena no escucho nada, tan solo unos susurros que se extendieron a su alrededor.

¿Qué dijo ichigo-chan?—interrogo senna.

"dijo que me ama con locura y pasión"

"nehh apoco eso te dijo"— se tambaleo algunos segundos pero con la mano recargada sobre la pared evito caer.-- "quien lo viera tan seriecito y nos salio un romántico empedernido"—le arrebató el pañuelo a uno de los integrantes del mariachi, sonó su congestionada nariz hasta asegurarse que ninguna secreción impidiera su respiración. —"toma"—devolvió el pañuelo con todo y premio, el hombre de sombrero la miro con aversión.

Cada minuto que pasa el enojo del chico naranja incrementa, puede soportar la borrachera de su morena, pero que lo ignoren es imposible de perdonar.

Ichigo dio media vuelta, cruzo la línea que divide el balcón de la recamara, corrió la puerta de cristal para después asegurarla poniendo el pasador en su lugar, tomo su playera de algodón que descansaba sobre el colchón, la paso por encima de su cabeza e inmediatamente la ajusto al molde de su torso. Kurosaki dejo su apartamento, dirigió sus pasos al elevador, oprimió el botón correspondiente a la planta baja, segundos después la compuerta se abrió, el rostro de un hombre molesto se aproximo al grupo de personas que le llevaron serenata.

¡oi rukia tu……!—la morena no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues en seguida se arrojó a sus brazos.

¡ichigo a que no sabes lo que me paso!—exclamo la morena mientras arreglaba el almohadazo que tenia su amado en la cabeza.

¡Listo el peinado de ichigo volvió a ser el mismo!

¿Qué?—alzo su playera a la altura del rostro de la morena y limpio con delicadeza el rimel corrido de esas largas pestañas.

"las chicas me organizaron una fiestototota con stripers y muuuuucho alcohol"—por más que el chico trataba de ser serio, la risa en los dulces labios de la morena y el brillo en esos ojos violetas termino con su actitud friolenta.

"si de eso ya me doy cuenta, querida, tu aliento no es precisamente el de una menta"

"jejejeje pero si solo me tome un vaso de sake asi..."—con la mano derecha simulaba sujetar un vaso y dar un trago.

¿huh un vaso?

"bueno, talvez fueron 3, 4 o 5, a lo mucho 8 vasitos de insignificante sake"

El cabecilla del mariachi se acerco a la linda parejita, su trabajo estaba hecho, venia por el dinero que le prometieron.

"disculpe señorita, ya es muy tarde y pues…..cumplimos con nuestro trabajo ¿podría pagarnos?"

¡Me caes superbien!—a pesar de su tamaño la morena tiene una gran fuerza y eso lo demostró con la palmada que le dio en la espalda, el pobre hombre casi cae de boca contra el suelo. —"ichigo págale"—ordeno.

¡Por que demonios debo pagar por algo que yo no pedí!—la morena poso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y lo giro en sentido contrario.-- ¡oi rukia que haces!—buscaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón algún indicio de dinero.

"neh ichigo no tienes dinero"

"baka mi cartera esta en la recamara, crees que iba a bajar con una paja de billetes"

rukia retiro su extremidad del bolsillo, de un impulso recupero la postura, se quedo parada a un costado del chico sin decir nada, su mente meditaba en alguna solución a su problema.

"si tu no tienes dinero y yo tampoco, solo hay una persona que puede pagar la deuda"—levanto una ceja y le dedico una mirada cómplice al señor fresa.

¡senna!—exclamaron ambos chicos en una hermosa entonación.

"ha no, a mi ni me miren, estoy quebrada, además, todo esto fue idea de kuchiki-san"—se desentendió senna.

¡oi senna tu me seguiste el juego, fuiste tu quien me llamo MAESTRA ¿o no?

"eso fue cunado estaba peda"—se cruzo de brazos-- "pero, ahora ya se me paso el efecto del tequila, estoy mas cuerda que una chiva"—dio media vuelta pasando por alto la queja de la morena.

Senna es la Ana Guevara de Japón, su currículo consta de varias competencias ganadas, las 10 medallas colgadas en la pared en su recamara avalan su perseverancia. La cruda mujer no espero otra queja de su amiga y patas pa' que las quiero, salio huyendo del problema en que se metió gracias a su borrachera.

Senna le dio vuelta a toda la cuadra solo para terminar en el mismo lugar, por más de 50 minutos solo corría, corría y corría con la boca seca y la lengua de fuera.

¿huh, donde rayos están todos?—la mujer de ojos ámbar miraba a su alrededor con cara consternada, no había una sola alma, la calle que ocupaba el departamento de la morena estaba desolada, eran las 5 A.M., su huida por las calles de karakura tardo mas de lo que ella pensó, durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente la morena e ichigo planearon bien su estrategia, le dieron la dirección de nii-sama a los mariachis para que este les pagara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:30 A.M.

CASA DE BYAKUYA

Después de que rukia le informara su decisión de quedarse en el mundo de los vivos a lado de ichigo, Byakuya compro una casa bastante amplia en el centro de karakura, así, estaría mas cerca de la morena y cuidaría de ella.

Tras la perturbada velada qua paso con su cuñado y el grupo de amigos, en la cual sufrió un terrible acoso sexual, el cansado capitán se puso su pijama de bob esponja y se tiro sobre la cama, estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando un ruido lo despertó de su lindo sueño.

Abusadas mamacitas que ya llega su aventurero...  
ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la  
ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la

Yo soy el aventurero,  
el mundo me importa poco  
cuando una mujer me gusta,  
me gusta a pesar de todo.

Entono el mariachi con el poco aliento que les quedaba después de una larga noche de entonar canciones.

De inmediato un hombre de larga cabellera y con mirada de asesino serial se dejo ver por la puerta principal.

¿Qué carajos hacen en mi casa¿Y quien demonios son?—sin preámbulos inquirió byakuya.

"somos el mariachi rintintin y su hermana nos dio su dirección, dijo que usted nos pagaría, pero primero teníamos que cantarle una canción para despertarlo de buen humor"—le entrego la factura, nii-sama solo contaba los ceros en esta¡maldita rukia en que problemas lo metía!

"absurdo, yo no voy a pagar esta cantidad"—intensifico su mirada sin perder ese porte frío e insulso.

"señor, nosotros venimos por nuestra paga y no nos iremos sin ella"

"ya veo"— giro el rostro, unos pétalos rosados engalanaron su paso.-- "no quería hacerlo, pero no tengo opción"

¿Qué va hacer?—cuestiono en voz alta el cabecilla del mariachi.

"bankai"—respondió el capitán de la división 6.

¿bankai?— volteo a ver a sus compañeros, al parecer ninguno sabia el significado de dicha palabra.—"esa canción no la conocemos, señor"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6: 00 A.M. DEPARTAMENTO ICHIRUKI

La morena estaba como nueva, el café que le preparo ichigo y el cual tomo a regaña dientes le hizo efecto, el estado alcoholizado se había ido, ahora la cruda es su nueva compañera.

Ichigo tomo a la morena en sus brazos y la acostó a su lado.

"oi rukia crees que fue buena idea jugarle esa broma a tu hermano"—pasó el fino mechón atrás de la oreja, rukia solo se deja querer. —"byakuya no tiene sentido del humor"—inclino el rostro, su nariz rozaba tiernamente la mejilla de su morena.

"no se, nii-sama necesita un poco de acción en su vida"—acaricio el pecho desnudo del chico, le encanta ver esa mirada perversa cuando ella lo toca y él solo suspira.

"hablando de acción"—se subió encima de ella. —"estas loca kuchiki, una serenata es lo ultimo que esperaba "—sujeto ambas muñecas dejando a la morena indefensa. —"la verdad, es que me gusto y……"—bajo su cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos palpo la fina clavícula que sobresale del tirante. —"me excito" – con la boca desamarro el moño que une los extremos de su camisón.

"kurosaki eres un pervertido"—le dio una patada en el abdomen.

¡Que rayos te pasa¿Por qué hiciste eso?—se retorcía de dolor tirado en el suelo frente a su cama.

¿Quieres acción, no?—ichigo la vio con un signo de interrogación en la cara. —"si quieres hacerme el amor primero tendrás que atraparme"—el juego comenzó, la morena salio de la habitación para esconderse abajo del comedor.

Ichigo salio en busca de su morena.

"sal de tu escondite pequeña tramposa"—dijo ichigo con las 2 manos situadas en forma recta a los costados de su boca. —"1, 2, 3 para rukia que esta debajo de la mesa"—un delicado pie se distinguía del comedor.

¡No es justo!—a gatas y en reversa salio de la mesa.

"y ahora..."-- cargo la fragil silueta de rukia y se dirigio a la recamara.-- "mi premio"-- exigió ichigo después de cerrar la puerta.

"oi ichigo con mas cuidado…"—el chico le estaba quitando la ropa ferozmente. —"es mi falda favorita…."

"oi rukia guarda silencio, estas acabando con el romanticismo"—suspiro. Retiro la prenda con gentileza, una tanguita blanca con una fresa en el centro se expuso, suave y fina, apenas cubriendo su parte intima. —"me gusta tu braga, es tan sexy"—rió con malicia. —"que fresa mas bonita"—acaricio con la yema de los dedos la dulce estampa que adornaba la braga.

"oi ichigo me haces cosquillas"—apretó la sabana que envolvía la cama. —"oi vas muy rápido se mas tierno"—ichigo poso ambas manos en cada costado de la sutil tanga, estaba a punto de bajarla cuando el sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de su placentero trabajo.

La morena trato de incorporarse pero el chico fresa se lo impidió, la doblego sujetado su cintura e inclinando el rostro para rozar sus labios.

"oi ichigo puede ser algo importante"—el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. — "déjame ir a contestar"—mister fresa tenia la intención de besarla una vez mas, pero la chica se lo impidió poniendo en medio de ambos labios la mano.

Kurosaki cerró los ojos y dio un ligero quejido, discutir con su morena es cosa perdida, siempre termina cediendo para complacer sus deseos.

"yo contesto"—dijo ichigo alejándose de la morena para después ponerse de pie. —"maldita sea, a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora de la mañana, voy a matar al desgraciado que interrumpió mi momento mágico"—pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo al mueble donde reposaba el molesto aparato. —"bueno"

"kurosaki..."—el tono de voz es familiar, no hay duda, es byakuya.

"lo sabia, ese maldito hermano entrometido, carajos por que no puede dejarnos vivir en paz y tranquilidad"—soñaba despierto sosteniendo la bocina del teléfono. — ¿Qué quieres byakuya?—rukia lo miro expectativa, él tan solo se encogió de hombros.

"contigo nada, pásame a mi hermana"

"lo siento, pero por mas enana que este no cabe por la bocina"—revolvió su cabello.

"típico, kurosaki no tengo tiempo para tus estupidos chistes"—sin perder la cordura se dejo sentir byakuya.

"oi rukia, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo"—aviso el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Esa manía de su cuñado lo tiene cansado, desde que rukia y el decidieron vivir juntos, kuchiki-taichou la llama todos los días, en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, "es lógico que se preocupe", fue lo que pensó ichigo al principio, pero tras 4 años haciendo lo mismo, queda la duda de si es solo una simple preocupación de hermano.

"oi ichigo, no te enojes, nii-sama solo quiere saber si estoy bien"—susurro la morena al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, tomo su falda, se la puso en cuestión de segundos, abotono los 2 primeros lugares que el escurridizo mister fresa abrió y sujeto el aparato que le entrego su futuro esposo. —"ohayo nii-sama"

Kurosaki salio de la habitación, por experiencia sabe que esa platica entre hermanos puede llevarse todo un día, el casi prau-prau con rukia le dio hambre, no tuvo mas remedio que preparar el mismo su desayuno, eso no le molesta, cuando su morena se enferma, él es el que cocina, pero esta vez es diferente, byakuya esta robando el tiempo que rukia comparte con él, van varios días que ella no desayuna a su lado y todo gracias al hermano.

El joven zanahoria abrió el refrigerador, observo con esmero cada fruta, vegetal, carne, bebida, y cuanta chucheria se encontrara en este, no se decidía, todo lucia tan apetitoso, primero opto por fruta, pero solo había papaya, la cual no es su gran aliada, así que la descarto, después, pensó que un vaso de leche acompañado con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate seria la mejor elección pero recordó que le prometió a rukia comer mas sano, entonces, también lo descarto, por ultimo unos huevos saltaron a su vista e inmediatamente se saboreo unos delicioso omelet.

Abrió la alacena, tomo un sartén por el mango, lo llevo hasta la estufa, lo situó sobre uno de los quemadores que minutos antes prendió, espero un determinado tiempo para que el sartén alcanzara la temperatura indicada, batió la mezcla que consistía en huevos, tomate, cebolla y queso, posteriormente , la cocino a fuego lento hasta lograr el punto exacto.

"de que estarán hablando"—caviló en voz alta. —"ese byakuya es………demonios no lo soporto"—sirvió un pedazo de omelet sobre un plato. —"acaso sentirá algo mas……NO, NO, NO, ICHIGO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO". — sacudió su cabeza. Con el plato en la mano se dirigió al amplio comedor.

Sentado en una de las 4 sillas que integran la mesa se propuso degustar cada bocado.

¿Desayunando sin tu mujer?—recargada en la puerta de la recamara se aprecio una hermosa hembra de ojos violeta.

"rukia"—suspiro exaltado. —"vaya, eso fue rápido"—la morena se acerco, hizo una pequeña mueca en muestra de molestia.-- ¿demonios, estas enojada?— con el tenedor atravesó un trozo de omelet, lo acerco a su boca con la intención de saborearlo pero rukia se lo arrebató.-- ¡oi eso es mío!

"era tuyo"— de un mordisco degusto el aclamado pedazo.-- ¡delicioso!—ichigo tomo la delicada cintura entre sus manos y la sentó en su regazo.

"por lo visto tendré que compartir mi desayuno contigo"—le quito el tenedor a la morena, incrusto un trozo mas y esta vez fue él quien degusto el exquisito omelet.-- ¿jugo o café?—pregunto antes de servir una de las 2 bebidas en el único vaso que reposa en el comedor.

"jugo"—ichigo refunfuño. —"esta bien, café"—el animo del chico cambio, rukia sonrió. —"sabes, no deberías tomar tanto café, tu nivel de ira es lo suficientemente alto como para incrementarlo ¿no crees?"

¡uruse!

"ichigo"—su expresión se torno seria, algo le preocupa a la morena.

¿nani?—dejo en el plato el tenedor, dio un trago a su café y se acomodo para escucharla mejor.

"falta 1 día para la boda, estas seguro de querer estar conmigo el resto de tu vida"—sintió la opresión de una varonil mano en su cintura. —"por que si no lo estas, yo no te culpare o………"— ichigo le rodeo el cuello con la extremidad derecha, la acerco a su rostro, recargo su frente contra la de ella y clavo sus ojos ámbar en ese par de estrellas violetas.

"idiota, no te das cuenta…"—Rozo su nariz con la de ella. —"sin ti mi vida esta vacía, tu eres la luz que me ilumina cada día, el aura que me rodea y me da energía cuando una pelea se acerca, simplemente eres mi todo…"—la chica tomo su rostro entre las manos.

"neh ichigo eso es taaaaaaaaann cursi"

¡Idiota, estoy siendo serio..!—con enfado soltó el rostro de su morena.

"gome, pero es que te ves tan fuera de lugar diciendo esa clase de cosas, no es tu estilo"—acaricio la curvatura del masculino cuello, lentamente fue subiendo hasta la parte alta de la nuca donde enredo sus dedos con la cabellera naranja que salía de esta. —"sabes, es increíble cuanto hemos cambiado desde que nos conocimos…"—levanto el rostro y le beso la frente. —"si mi fresita no hubiera llegado a mi vida, quizás ya estaría muerta o sumida en mi depresión, tu eres mi salvación, todo lo que alguna vez desee y se me fue negado…"—el joven le acaricio el mentón conmovedoramente. —"tu me lo has dado kurosaki ichigo, te amo"—una lagrima delato el sentimiento tan profundo que esta opacando su razón.

"oi rukia no me gusta verte llorar"—con un dedo retiro la gota de agua que entristecía la hermosa cara de su morena. —"sabes que he hecho todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir"—mezclo sus dedos con la melena negra.

La morena se dio cuenta de la aptitud tan melosa que estaba tomando, durante los 4 años que llevaban juntos nunca ha llorado delante de ichigo.

¿baka, quien esta sufriendo?—dijo con un tono de voz aglomerado.

¿Entonces, por que lloras?

¡urusai, si te digo que no lo estoy es por que no lo estoy!

"uff esta bien, tu ganas"—ichigo y rukia intercambiaron miradas por algunos minutos. —"así que, un día mas y estaremos casados…."

"yup, ese es el plan"


	5. Chapter 5

LAS CAMPANAS SUENAN¡EL DESPOSAR DE LA SEÑORITA MOON!

PARTE I

El tan esperado día ha llegado, ichigo y rukia no son los únicos con un nudo en el estomago, aquellas personas que les profesan algún tipo de cariño, simpatía o amistad, comparte la misma sensación, tal vez no el mismo nivel de emoción, pero sin duda sus corazones transmiten buenos deseos para ellos.

Ambos chicos no tenían el mejor semblante, la noche fue su enemiga, los nervios que carcomían sus cuerpos los alejo de todo sueño, pero sin duda la mas afectada fue rukia, no tenia el animo ni de pronunciar un simple "ohayo", salio de su cómoda cama, un hombre con el torso desnudo y la mitad de una sabana blanca cubriendo su hombría se regocijaba en el par de estrellas violeta, ella lo miro con ternura, una simple sonrisa basto para dejarle ver que todo esta bien.

"vaya noche"— suspiro con algo de nostalgia. —"puedes creerlo, dentro de unas horas estaremos casados…."— se incorporo. Sentado en la cama con una pierna inclinada y la otra descansando sobre el suave colchón miraba a su morena. —"quien lo hubiera pensado…"

"si alguien me hubiera dicho años atrás que tu y yo terminaríamos casados lo tacharía de mentiroso"— tomo el listón que rodeaba su muñeca, sujeto su cabello entre sus manos, formo una coleta nada perfecta pero cómoda cuando unos mechones te hacen la vida imposible. —"tengo sed, voy por algo de jugo"— salio del cuarto, el hombre de ojos ámbar observo con devoción cada paso que su mujer dio.

"kuchiki rukia…no, kurosaki rukia, hoy y siempre"— se levanto, un bóxer azul era su única prenda. Se acerco al tocador donde descansaba una foto de él y rukia, la tomo con su extremidad derecha, noto con desosiego cada detalle en esta, es increíble como una simple imagen puede despertar tantos recuerdos. —"lucia hermosa ese día…"— un grito proveniente de la cocina saco al chico de su trance, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el nombre de…..— ¡rukia!— como alma en pena salio en auxilio de su morena.

La acongojada mujer parecía estar en un terrible apuro, su delicada figura se encontraba encima de una bascula, 2 semanas antes ella e ichigo fueron al supermercado, en uno de sus tantos recorridos por los pasillos una cuadrada, blanca y espeluznante bascula se cruzo en su camino, a primera vista la morena pensó que era una clase de videojuego o algo por el estilo (pobre rukis hay que sacarla mas), pero mas tarde el chico le explico que se trataba de una bascula, la cual sirve para pesar a las personas, como era de esperarse la pequeña mujer se abalanzo sobre el objeto, con los ojos brillantes, le pidió a fresita la complaciera y le comprara dicha bascula, poniendo como pretexto que le serviría para medir su peso, pues no quería engordar antes de su boda.

¡NO! se rehusaba a creerlo, había escuchado historias de mujeres que suben algunos kilos 1 día antes de su boda, pero ella no, ella tenia un excelente metabolismo, además, hacia ejercicio, si hacer el amor con ichigo se puede llamar deporte, entonces ella es todo una atleta¡kamisama por que la castigas de esta manera! La pobre morena veía la aguja subir de la ahora su peor enemiga "la bascula", 38…. ¡No esperen, se mueve!...40 ¡maldita sea, acaso nunca se detiene!

¡Talvez fue el aire que inhale!— definitivamente esta en shock. —"jajjajaja si eso debe ser..."— ichigo la miro asustado, quería tomarla del brazo y obligarla a bajarse de la bascula.— ¡lo mejor es que no respire por un buen tiempo……..además, ya estoy muerta….jajajajaja muerta..!

¡Suficiente!—pensó el chico antes de acercarse a ella e intentar hacerla entrar en razón. —"Que son unos kilitos de mas, a rukia le vendrían bien, no es que me queje, el hueso es sabroso pero la carne también..."—cavilaba mientras la sujetaba de la mano. — ¿oi rukia estas bien?—la sacudió, la chica no respondió. —"oi rukia estas…….."

"y si el vestido no me queda"—lo interrumpió la morena. — ¡Tú tienes la culpa!—giro el rostro a su derecha, ahí esta, el desgraciado que consiente sus antojos y por los cuales ahora esta penando. — ¡te odio kurosaki……….tu me enviciaste!

¡Yo..!— Frunció el ceño. — ¡ahora resulta que yo soy el causante de tus kilos de mas……..tu fuiste la que se paso toda la semana tragando chetos!

Kurosaki no sabe en la que se metió, nuca, pero nunca, le digas a una mujer que tiene kilos extras y mas si es el día de su boda, es como cavar tu propia tumba, no hay escapatoria.

"que…"—ojos de cachorro abandonado. —"que……..que cruel eres…."— como por arte de magia, un pañuelo apareció entre sus manos, con los dientes lo aprisionaba y lo jalaba de arriba hacia abajo. —"me…..me dijiste gorda..."

¡No rukia…yo…no…..no estas gorda!— desesperado movía sus manos negando el acto. —"créeme, te ves hermosa"— funciono, el comentario de ichigo parece haberla calmado. —"ven"— extendió los brazos. —"anda, no seas terca"— la pequeña mujer se arrojo a los fuertes brazos, kurosaki le sonrió y la envolvió, pegándola a él. —"tontita, ponerte así por…"— lo pensó mejor y cambio el rumbo de la conversación. —"te ves mas sexy así, tus curvas son mas provocativas, son un deleite a la vista"

"usotsuki (mentiroso)"—ronroneando le dijo rukia. —"solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien"—busco consuelo en el varonil pecho.

¡Idiota, lo digo por que es verdad!—acaricio la negra melena, suave, terso, es su cabello. —"no tengo la necesidad de mentir"

Estando tan cerca de él, la morena percibió una pequeña pancita crecer del abdomen perfecto que poseía ichigo.

"oi ichigo, tu también has estado comiendo en exceso..."— de la mano lo guió hasta la báscula. —"sube"

¡oi rukia estas loca, no tengo por que subirme a esa maldita cosa!—bruscamente soltó la mano de la morena.

¡Tienes miedo…..ichigo tiene miedo!— haciendo muecas y danzando a su alrededor se burlaba de él.

¡baka!— subió un pie a la bascula.—"te voy a demostrar que no tengo miedo y que sigo ligero como una pluma"—incorporo la extremidad que faltaba, la aguja de la bascula comienza a moverse, primero rápido de lado a lado, después lento…..lento……..se esta deteniendo….78….¡carajos sigue con vida!...83….—¡mierda subí de peso!

¿Cómo bajaremos esos malditos kilos?—se preguntaban atormentados ambos chicos. Contaban con motivación, pero eso no es suficiente, para perder 10 kilos se necesita más que unas horas, semanas, meses o quizás un año tarden en bajarlos.

La morena era la mas afectada, después de todo es el día de su boda, un miedo surge en su corazón al pensar que el preciado vestido blanco no le quede o lo que es peor, que ni siquiera le entre ¡que alguien la ayude ya o ella misma matara al bastardo que la hizo engordar!

Kurosaki le exigió respirara profundo, es su vida la que esta en peligro¿como unos kilos son capaces de voltear a su morena en su contra? (que te puedo decir ichigolin así somos las mujeres) no podía explicar tanta congoja por parte de su morena. — ¡Son solo kilos!—se dijo a asimismo.

Mister fresa se acerco a su morena, la tomo de la cintura y la guió hasta la cama, la recostó con ternura, la observo arrugar la cara como diciendo ¡que demonios haces estupido bastardo, ni crees que voy a dormir contigo! Ichigo sonrió divertido, nunca había visto así de enojada a su morena, ni siquiera el día que olvido su cumpleaño, esta vez tenia que esforzarse y hacerla ceder.

¡Quita tu mano de mi glúteo!— exigió la morena, una mano lasciva recorría de arriba a bajo su nalga. — ¡Maldición kurosaki!— el chico se paso por el arco del triunfo el comentario.

¡urusai!— de manera posesiva le sujeto la cadera.— ¡te voy a ayudar a perder peso!— con las manos se aferro a cada curva, ambicionando ver mas allá que un simple short, se dispuso a quitarlo, lentamente lo bajo por cada pierna ¡hermosas!.— "bah que dramática, así se ve mejor, con toda esa carne envolviendo su cuerpo….simplemente apetitosa"— caviló kurosaki.

¡Idiota te dije que……!— unos labios aprisionaron los suyos, hambrientos y desesperados son los besos, como negarse a eso.

Desesperado kurosaki llevaba sus manos a todos lados, mientras sus labios, mordían, saboreaban e invadían a la chica, el aroma de mujer se metía dentro de él, como un potente veneno, como una daga atravesando la piel, su razón lo abandonaba para entregarse al deseo carnal, que solo ella, su morena, despertaba en sus ser.

La pequeña mujer seguía acostada en la cama, era victima de un lobo hambriento, no ponía resistencia, su propio cuerpo la esta traicionando, queriendo, deseando, esas manos, esos besos, ese aliento tibio¡ichigo! Es el causante de su delirio.

"no te resistas……"— sobre el delgado top que cubría los senos acariciaba uno de ellos. —"quiero hacerte el amor…."— con su extremidad libre le rodeo la cintura, la oprimió con fuerza, casi rompiéndole las costillas, la morena esta acostumbrada a esa pasión que demuestra ichigo cada vez que hacen el amor, por lo que no grito, tan solo disfruto. —"mía…..eres mía..."— en susurro dijo.

Todo parecía marchar de acuerdo al plan, la morena cedía a todas sus caricias, no se resistía, kurosaki había dado por ganada esta batalla, pero ¡ho sorpresa se llevo! Cuando la pequeña mujer le regalo tremenda patada justo en la zona erógena, grande fue su dolor, pero mas grande fue sentir su orgullo pisoteado, estaba seguro del placer que sus caricias le causaban, entonces¿Por qué? Por que ella lo rechazo tan fácil, acaso ya no siente el mismo deseo de años atrás o es que ya no es bueno en la cama ¡no, eso no le puede pasar!

¡Maldita sea rukia!— se quejo desde el maravilloso asiento que proporciona el suelo. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— sobaba la zona afectada.

¡baka, te dije que te detuvieras!— agitada replico la chica—"pero en vez de hacerme caso me seguiste tocando.."—Acomodo su top, tomo el short que descansaba sobre el colchón, lo metió en cada pierna y lo subió hasta la cadera. —"no soy una muñeca con la que puedas jugar cada vez que quieras…"—con iniciativa del pie derecho se bajo de la cama, se acerco a ichigo, se coloco en cuclillas y le aviso. —"soy tu futura esposa y como tal me debes respetar..."— se levanto, inclinando la mirada, vio al chico, parecía arrepentido, quizás sus palabras causaron mas daño del que ella pensaba. —"me voy a bañar"— dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

La morena salia de la habitación dejando a un hombre preocupado sentado en el suelo.

"rukia tiene razón…..no tengo derecho a tratarla como si fuera de mi propiedad…"— agacho la mirada. —"lo mejor es que me disculpe…"— el sonido de una puerta al ser azotada llamo su atención. —"debe estar muy enojada"

Mientras ichigo pensaba la manera a apropiada de pedir disculpas la morena se desvestía, una por una fueron cayendo las prendas, una bañera cubierta por espuma espera ansiosa la entrada de la bella forma. Cuando la morena se disponía ingresar a la bañera una silueta masculina apareció detrás de la puerta.

¿Puedo entrar?— inquiero nervioso.

¿Qué quieres?— tomo la toalla que colgaba del barandal, con apuro la enredo cubriendo las reveladoras partes de su cuerpo.

"oi rukia…yo…..lo siento…fui un idiota"— salio de la protección que le otorgaba la puerta— ¿me perdonas?

La morena veía los ojos ámbar, preocupación y arrepentimiento se desprende de ellos, como no perdonarlo cuando es tan sincero.

"ven"— con el dedo índice le pidió que se acercara. —"tu tampoco te has duchado"—sujeto el borde de la playera. —"levanta los brazos"—le pidió con un tono mas tranquilo. Ichigo se dejo mimar, alzo los brazos como ella lo exigió, podía sentir la calidez de las manos al subir la playera por su torso.

Al pasar la playera por la cabeza se deshizo de esta, kurosaki quedo con el torso desnudo, en tanto la morena estaba libre de cualquier prenda, en toda su gloria se paseaba enfrente de los ojos ámbar.

"yo puedo quitarme mis panta….."— un dedo encima de sus labios le impidió el dialogo.

"guarda silencio, ichigo"— se hizo paso con los dedos, sujeto el resorte del bóxer y pantalón e inmediatamente los bajo. —"la bañera nos espera"— le sujeto la mano y lo llevo con ella.

La primera en meterse a la bañera fue la morena, con una mueca le insinuó al chico que era su turno, kurosaki accedió a dicha petición, su corazón latía desenfrenado, había pasado ya 1 mes desde la última ves que rukia y él compartieran un baño.

Mister fresa se situó entre las delgadas piernas de su morena, sintió la tibieza del pecho femenino contra su espalda, lo delgada y pequeña que es¡hermosa por donde la veas!

"relájate kurosaki"— le susurro al oído. —"no te voy a comer, a menos que tu lo quieras..."—los papeles se invirtieron, ahora es ella quien lo esta seduciendo.

"entonces, que así sea"— sujeto las piernas de la morena y las situó alrededor de su cadera, la pequeña mujer tenia envuelto al chico con sus extremidades. —"has de mi lo que quieras"— rukia comenzó a besarle el cuello, acaricio cada parte del pecho, húmedo y resbaloso debido al jabón. —"sus manos, sus besos, todo en ella es una adicción que consume mi cuerpo"—cavilaba mientras la chica le besaba la espalda.

"tengo suerte de casarme con un hombre tan fuerte"— dijo juguetona tocando la elevación que se forma en el brazo cuando esta tensado. —"oi ichigo"—recargo su mentón en la curvatura del hombro.

¿nani?— delicadamente dejo caer su cabeza en la de ella.

¿Estas nervioso?—rodeo el torso masculino y con devoción se aferro a este. —"por que yo…..yo….estoy perturbada..."— cerro los ojos. — "son demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo"— kurosaki situó sus manos encima de las de ella. —"ichigo..."— abrió los ojos.

¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi papa cuando le dije que te pedí matrimonio?—la morena negó moviendo sutilmente el rostro. —"me dijo que soy el hombre mas afortunado por tener una mujer tan maravillosa a mi lado…."— los ojos de la morena comenzaron a llenarse de agua. —"rukia, tu y yo hemos pasados muchas cosas juntos, hemos sufrido, hemos llorado, nos hemos enojado, pero al final puede mas el lazo tan grande que nos uno ¿y sabes cual es ese lazo?"— una vez mas la morena negó. —"el amor.."


End file.
